Going the Path
by Kat Tru
Summary: Sequal to Another Chance. How will the sisters react to what the Elders have done? Disclaimer: I would think that it is obvious that I don't own Charmed, but I shall humor those who say this has to be here.


Thank you so much for reviewing! Since so many people wanted a sequel here it is! This will be multi chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
~*~  
  
"I am Privet Investigator Chase Tucker. Are you a Miss Halliwell?" He stepped just inside the doorway.  
  
Phoebe gasped for air. "Cole!?"  
  
The P.I. looked at her strangely. "Excuse me?"  
  
Just then Paige and Piper came into the hallway.  
  
"Phoebe who's at the - OHMIGOSH!" Piper instinctively threw her hands up and froze the P.I.  
  
"This is *impossible*!" Paige shrieked. "We killed him!"  
  
"This guy has more lives than a damn cat!" Piper was staring at him in disbelief.  
  
Phoebe took deep breaths trying to put the world back in place.  
  
Piper noticed her sister's disorientation.  
  
"Phoebe?" She went over to her and put her arms around her. "You ok?"  
  
Phoebe finally collected her thoughts and looked at her older sister. "Yeah, just shocked."  
  
She looked back at the man. Then she remembered the first thing he had said to her. "He said that his name was Chase Tucker. Also he didn't seem to know me." She looked at her sisters. "And when I called him Cole he looked at me like I was crazy."  
  
"He could have been acting," Paige pointed out as she walked over to join he sisters.  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
Phoebe was about to say something when a flurry of white lights caught their attention.  
  
"There is something I need -" Leo began but cut off when he saw Cole/Chase. "Oh."  
  
"'Oh'?" Piper looked at him incredulously. "All you can say is 'Oh'?!"  
  
Leo sighed. "The Elders called me up There to explain the situation and only just finished.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Paige demanded. "How is *he* still alive?"  
  
Leo grimaced. "Actually...he isn't."  
  
The sisters looked at each other; then back at their Whitelighter.  
  
"Ok, you've lost us, Leo." Phoebe cocked her eyebrow. "I mean he's standing right there, how can he not be alive?"  
  
"Well here's the story: Cole's life was more or less just a test." Leo braced himself.  
  
"WHAT!?" the three voice shouted.  
  
Leo winced. "The Elders were trying to see how far he could be pushed."  
  
Phoebe was horrified and furious. "You mean that everything that we went through with him, everything *he* went through, was just an experiment for *Them*!?"  
  
"I'm no Cole fan," Paige's voice was dripping with disgust, "but that is sick! And it must be harder on him than us, knowing that everything he did, felt, everything, was all for naught."  
  
Piper covered her mouth with her hand. "I think I am gonna be sick. Though I would have hated to be in the Elder's position when they told him, however knowing them they probably had someone else do it."  
  
Leo pressed his lips together. "His father." Piper muttered something that sounded like "Chickens." Leo turned to Paige. "In the Elder's minds it was not for naught. You see, they gave him a new life as Chase." He paused for a moment. "As a full human."  
  
The sister's eyes went wide.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked, almost pleading. "Why put him through another life, more torment?"  
  
"Well, that brings us to why they used his life as Cole as a test." Leo took a deep breath. "As Chase they see that he will do a great amount of good, but he will have to face a lot of evil and pain, more than almost any human, they needed to know that his soul could handle it."  
  
Piper's jaw clenched.  
  
Phoebe looked over at Cole/Chase.  
  
"And they couldn't think of any other way?" Paige asked sarcastically.  
  
Leo shrugged apologetically.  
  
Phoebe thought of something. "Why did he seem not to know me? Why did he not know the name Cole?"  
  
"That is what I also had to warn you about; he doesn't remember his life as Cole, he exists only as Chase. Humans don't see him as Cole, they remember Cole but don't think he," he nodded to Cole/Chase, "is him. Non-humans do remember him, though. As Chase he has a past, everything."  
  
"In other words, we know him, but we don't know him," Paige supplied. "Because we knew him when he was Cole but for all intents and purposes he is Chase."  
  
Leo shrugged. "Basically."  
  
Piper blew out a breath. "This is going to be hard."  
  
Phoebe gave a mirthless laugh. "Ya think?"  
  
Piper glared at her then became all business. "Ok I have to unfreeze him so everyone get back to your places, and Leo, honey, go into the kitchen."  
  
Everyone did as they were told; once they were all in place Piper unfroze Cole - er - Chase.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked the moment he was unfrozen, looking at them worriedly but warily.  
  
"No!" Phoebe said quickly. "You just - uh - look a lot like someone we once knew. What can we do for you?" She quickly changed the subject before he could ask whom he looked like.  
  
He looked at them suspiciously, as they held their breaths.  
  
"I need to speak to a Ms. P. Halliwell," he finally said.  
  
They allowed some relief to trickle over them.  
  
"Um, which one?" A smile tugged a Piper's lips.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Paige's lips twitched as well. "They are both Ms. P. Halliwell." She pointed at both of her older sisters.  
  
"Oh!" He grimaced. "Uh, I am looking for the Ms. P. Halliwell who found the body?"  
  
Phoebe grimaced, chagrined, and raised her hand reluctantly. "That would be me."  
  
~*~  
  
So how do you like the first chapter? Please let me know! Now if you will excuse me there is something I must do.  
  
::Pulls out key chain, looks around suspiciously, then runs off to hide it.:: 


End file.
